(Ain't) No Rest For the Wicked
I won. Let me clarify. Highsmith is currently in custody on charges of conspiracy against Bazareene. Nicca is safe and in custody of the church and state and I am free. Free and... well known. I stepped out of the courthouse a free woman and saw a croud of supporters. It was... new, a new feeling to have so much support. The more I think about it the more I think the people of Hazuk are good people, at least the commoners. They heard of a little girl in trouble and a woman like me acussed of a crime and wanted only the best for the little girl. I have learned to scry on people. It is... useful. I used it to scry on Violet. I used it to scry on my Uncle (He seemed to be frustrated with a weird Rat man.) and I used it on Variel. There is irony there. Yeren basically had unlimited access to us because Variel was with me. And now that he is with his father the tables have turned. Not that there aren't ways to block it. I am sure there are, though it is currently beyond my magics. I wonder what my father would think if he knew I could peek into a council member's house of Xaphan. Variel was with his father the first time, they were talking to two people, someone that looked human (He can't really be human can he? Maybe a demon in disguise? Maybe a dragon? maybe some kind of other undead I don't recognize?) Variel was bored, they spoke about boring things. Interesting, but I won't repeat them. I was not trying to spy on Yeren (this time), and as far as I am concerned I didn't hear anything. I just wanted to make sure his son was alright. And while he would no doubtably be offended by such a statement I think ultimately he would understand that. The second time though Variel was alone, no not alone, but not with his father. He was with a woman. I... His father's idea I suspect... I spoke to him, I figured out how, he was embarrassed and apologetic. I told him I wasn't mad. That was a little bit of a lie. I shouldn't be angry but... I am Human after all. It disturbs me that I felt jealousy towards someone whose entire life has probably been spent as a slave of Yeren's. I am embarrassed that I have such basic feelings of anger and resentment, even if they are only there for a second. Variel did not seem to be enjoying himself. I don't think hes been feeding. I wonder if this was Yeren's plan to get him to feed. It is was kind of what I was doing. Though I did it because I genuinely cared and felt genuine affection. I am disturbed by the possibility that Yeren and I could have the same idea. The idea of him watching us is also unpleasant. I... Do not know if I can bring myself to scry on Variel again for a while... Of course I write this sober. I wasn't planning on scrying him when I did last night. I am Alexandrina V. Silversmith I will fucking scry on anyone I fucking want to any time. Yeren Phaant help you if you keep torturing him. ..... Artemis has a very nice sword. I plan on copying its magic at some point for mine... I enjoy it quite a bit. ..... I think we are going to head to Khiras. Khiras was destroyed flames and some sort of fear effect (maybe?). Was it attacked by a dragon? Keli? Yeren? someone else? I plan on finding out. - Alexanrina Silversmith PS: Chaniud and Honda are probably pissed at me. But hey, I forgot to mention, I was in jail for a while! It was fun because I could of broken out whenever I wanted. I hope they hold Highsmith in something stronger!